Clay and Peril's Moment
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Takes place between the final chapter of The Brightest Night and its epilogue. Just a little romance between our favorite Mudwing and Skywing.


Disclaimer: I do not own Clay, Peril or another characters from Wings of Fire, only the story. Wings of Fire, its characters and places belongs to Tui T. Sutherland. This takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue of "Wings of Fire: The Brightest Night" novel. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Clay and Peril's Moment**

Written By: TheWriterForGod42

It was nearing sunset on the third day after the ascension of Thorn as queen of the Sandwings. The Dragonets of Destiny had taken up residence in the Sandwing Stronghold to rest from weeks of struggle and strife. Especially for one; the one dragonet who had been physically hurt the night that the War for the Sandwing Succession by a dragon-bite viper. The eldest out of all five of the Dragonets of Destiny: Clay, the Mudwing. The Mudwing was resting in one of the many chambers within the Stronghold. He lay on a stone slab in the middle of the floor. His back leg still felt sore from the dragon-bite viper's poison and having it burned out by Peril, though he wasn't angry with her. She had only done it to save his life. Clay looked out the window and wondered what his Skywing friend was doing at the moment. Looking down, he saw someone moving about the courtyard. Getting up, he limped towards the door when he recognized who it was.

x

Speaking of the Skywing with the flaming scales, Peril walked about the courtyard of the Sandwing Stronghold, thoughts plaguing her mind. Peril's mind was in a whirlwind of what to think. She paced in a circle, causing the sand beneath her talons to sizzle. When she felt as if she had enough of pacing, she sat down next to the obelisk of Queen Oasis as her mind still wondered about what to do. She then said to herself, "What will I do? Should I stay with Clay or should I go and look for Scarlet?"

She felt her heart growing heavy as she didn't know what to do. She looked up to the darkening sky and asked to no one in particular, "What should I do?"

"Need a friend right now?" A voice from behind her asked. She turned her head to see Clay limping over to her. She stood up and said, "Clay?!" Peril looked around before saying, "You should be resting. What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you wondering about out here and thought you would like some company." He said as he stood close to her. Clay could feel the heat radiating off her scales, but thanks to being born from a blood red egg, he didn't mind it. She sighed as she sat down again. She looked him in the eye and said, "Perhaps you could give me some advice."

"Sure," Clay said as he sat down as well. Then he looked at her and said, "I'm here for you."

She took a moment to think of how to say it. But when nothing better came to mind, she turned to him and said, "I'm thinking about looking for Scarlet."

He didn't flinch or anything, only asked, "Why?"

"Mostly to see what's happened to her." Peril answered as she looked down. Then she said, "But maybe it's because she's practically the only family I've ever known." But then she thought about Scarlet might do to Clay and his friends and said, "But I think that if I find her, I can figure out a way to keep you and your friends safe."

Clay, not knowing what to say at first, just looked to her. But then he said, "If this is something that you feel that you have to, then I'll support you."

"You will?" Peril asked and turned to him. He placed his left talons on her right as he said, "Of course, we're friends. And I'll support all my friends."

Peril smiled at this, but then thought of something else. She looked him in the eye and asked, "Clay?"

"Yeah." He responded. Then she came out with it and asked, "Do you think that you and I could ever be more than just friends?"

Clay didn't know how to answer that at first, thought about what to say to her. He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe at some point in the future we could be, but for now, I don't really kn-"

He was caught off guard when she quickly pressed her draconian lips against his. Through his protected scales he could feel the heat from her fire scales. He looked down at her with surprised eyes as they remained that way for several minutes as the sunset. When she moved back a little and he said, "Uh."

"Sorry, about that." Peril said with a sheepish look, "I didn't really think that through. I was just caught in a mo-"

It was her turn to be caught off guard as he pressed up against her. Getting caught up in another moment, she pressed her head against Clay's chin. Her fire-scales burned against his special scales as they twined their tails together.

 _It's a nice feeling_ , Clay thought to himself. Both remained pressed up against each other as they watched the sun set over the horizon. As soon as it disappeared over the Stronghold's walls and the far horizon, Peril untwined her tail from his and backed away. Clay watched her go and said, "Peril, I-" He felt stumped about what to say.

She didn't say anything as she opened her wings up to take off into the night. But before she took flight, Peril looked to Clay and said, "Promise me that we'll always be friends."

Clay didn't hesitate when he said, "Of course."

"And, can you promise me that someday we'-" She was cut off in midsentence when he came closer and planted his lips on her this time. It was her turn to look surprised from his boldness. But she didn't fight it as her eyes closed from it. Gently reaching up, he held the side of her face with his talons and she placed one of hers on his shoulder. The moment lasted for a few more seconds before both Mudwing and Skywing backed off and looked into each other's eyes.

Then in one fluid, Peril opened her wings wide and crouched down. But before she took off, she said, "I'll talk to you later, Clay."

Without another word, she jumped into the air and flew away from the Sandwing Stronghold. Clay watched her fly away and quietly said after her with a smile, "I'll see you then, Peril."

x

Author's Note: This is one of my favorites to write. I'm still feeling teary eyed over it. I just hope that it's beautiful to all you Wings of Fire fans out there. And don't worry, I'll have some fanfics like this with Tsunami, Glory and Starflight in due time, okay. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
